Letters From Home
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Brennan and Booth deal with seperation as Booth heads to Iraq. God, I suck worse at summaries than I do at titles! Just trust me!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this story rattling around in my puny brain for awhile now. I feel like Bones, I have post it notes and little pieces of paper with snippets scribbled on them all over the place! Now the challenge is to put them all together! Usually I have an idea, then I sit down and write it, but this time... Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and since I have been bad and haven't done it in awhile...**

**I do not own Bones. I wish I owned DB, and in my dreams I do, however...**

BBB

**Present**

Brennan stood outside the door, waiting to get up the courage to knock. She didn't even know what she was doing here, they had said their goodbyes earlier, she only knew that something had compelled her to come.

She just knew she couldn't let him go without letting him know what he meant to her. The last week felt as if it were a dream, and right now, all she felt was emptiness, an emptiness only he could fill. She took a deep breath, and raised her hand to knock...

**One week earlier**

The quiet knock on the door roused Brennan from her writing. Throwing a quick glance at the clock, she was surprised to find that it was 11:30 pm. She had been so engrossed, she hadn't noticed the passage of time.

Smiling to herself, she stood and made her way to the door. She knew it would be Booth, he was the only one who would show up here this late. She hoped he had brought food, she was starving.

Pulling open the door, she braced herself for the inevitable admonition of checking to see who was there before opening the door, but to her surprise, it never came. "Hey, Booth." She looked down at his hands, which were surprisingly empty. "What, no food?" Her eyes finally came to rest on his face, and her heart skipped a beat. "Booth? What's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment, and the look in his eyes scared her. "Can...can I come in?" His voice was low, thick with emotion.

Wordlessly, she moved aside and he walked inside. She shut the door behind him, then turned. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking at her, shoulders slumped, his eyes empty, and it chilled her to the bone. "What happened? Is it...Parker?" She didn't know what else would make him look so distressed, so haunted.

Booth shook his head. "I..." He stopped. How could he tell her? He knew what it would do to her, how she would feel, but he had to do it. Putting it off wouldn't make it any easier. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to Iraq."

All the blood drained from her face. She had envisoned all kinds of horrors, Parker being hurt, his family...but nothing had prepared her for these words. "What? No..." Her voice was a whisper. He was leaving her? This couldn't be happening.

Booth's heart ached at the look in her eyes. "Look, Bones..."

"No." She shook her head. This couldn't be. He wouldn't leave her, he had promised her...and she trusted him. "I...I don't understand."

"Listen to me." He reached for her hand and took it between his. He was desperate to make her understand. "It's...complicated, but just trust me, okay? They need me."

_I need you._ The words almost came unbidden to her lips, but she stopped them. She shook her head again. "Tell them no." Her emotions were spinning out of control. "Tell them you can't go, that I...that you're needed here."

He caught the slip, and he felt his heart break. "Temperance...I can't."

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "Why?" She hated her voice, her words. She sounded weak, but she couldn't help it. It felt as if a piece of her was being ripped away, and she was helpless to stop it.

Booth raked a hand through his hair. "I told you. I don't have a choice." He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "Please, you know I would never leave you if I could help it."

Brennan closed her eyes, fighting the panic that was now welling up inside her. She would be okay, she didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. Opening her eyes, she steeled herself. "How long?"

"Nine months."

She forced her voice to stay calm. "When?"

Booth sighed. "In a week."

"You...you're leaving in a week?"

"Yes, but..."

"I get it." She turned and walked away.

"No, you don't." Booth caught up to her and pulled her back around to face him. "Temperance, I need you to understand. This isn't goodbye. I'm not walking out on you, I promise." He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I'm coming back."

She heard the conviction in his voice, but she also saw the fear in his eyes. Fear he tried to hide, but she saw it anyway. He knew as well as she did that he may not be able to keep that promise, but she also knew that she needed to be strong. Because as much as she was hurting right now, his pain had to be ten times worse.

She took a deep breath. "Okay." She forced a smile, though all she wanted to do was cry. "But don't expect me to like my temporary partner."

Booth smiled at her and dropped his hands to his sides. "Hey, you didn't like me at first, either."

"And who says I like you now?"

"Very funny, Bones." He was happy she was able to joke with him, but he knew she was still hurting. He wanted to pull her into his arms, to never let her go, but he knew that was impossible. "Well...I should go."

"Yeah, okay." She watched as he walked across the room toward the door, glancing over his shoulder once he got there, his eyes sad once more.

"I'll be by the lab tomorrow, okay? I still need your report on the Fisher death." She nodded. "Everything's gonna be okay, Temperance. I promise." With that, he was gone.

The door closed softly, and Brennan fell onto the sofa, blinking back the tears that had been threatening to spill over. She was not going to cry, it solved nothing. Besides, he would be back. She had had faith in him to find her when she had been buried alive, and she had to have faith in him that he would find his way back to her.

BBB

**Okay, like it? Hate it? Let me know! I hope it's not too confusing with the flashbacks, there are more to come, but it's just the way musie wanted to write it**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! Just a note, this chapter follows immediately after the first chapter. Once again, I hope it is not too confusing.**

BBB

Present

Booth wandered around the apartment, haphazardly throwing clothes in his duffle bag. He felt tired, drained. The last week had been a nightmare. Telling Parker had been the worst. His son had clung to him, begging him to stay, tears rolling down both their cheeks.

And Bones...he could still see the look in her eyes when he told her. She was always so strong, so in control, but he knew it had hurt her. She looked at it as a betrayal. It didn't matter why, he was leaving her. To her, it was just that simple.

For the rest of the week, she had hidden her feelings, locked them away just as she always did. Until tonight...

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the soft knock at the door...

Earlier that evening

He made his way across the room to her. She was sitting in a booth, alone, her chin propped on her hand, staring out into the night. "Hey, Bones."

She turned and looked up at him, and he saw the flicker of sadness in her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head, and moved over in silent invitation. "Rebecca and Parker left?"

Booth nodded as he sat down beside her, his stomach twisting at the sound of his son's name. Saying goodbye to Parker had nearly broken his heart. Watching as Rebecca had led him away, looking back over his shoulder, tears streaming down his face. It had been one of the worst moments of his life.

Brennan saw the pain and anquish in his eyes, and she reached over and took his hand. She had never been very good at knowing what to do or say in these types of situations, but she sensed that her touch was enough when he smiled sadly at her.

Booth closed his eyes briefly, letting the comfort of her touch wash over him. She didn't know just how much she meant to him, how much she soothed his pain by just being there for him. Opening his eyes, he glanced at her. "Thanks," he whispered.

She smiled at him, but inside, her heart felt as if it were breaking. Coming here had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Just a small gathering at Sid's, to see him off, to say their goodbyes, but it was just so damned hard.

Looking in her eyes, Booth knew what she was feeling. The same pain that he was. Taking a deep breath, he tried for a lighter subject.

"Agent Roberts is a good guy, Bones." He smiled. "Try not to give him a hard time, okay?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "I can't promise anything." Her expression sobered, and he absently rubbed her hand, sensing her distress. "Temperance..."

"I'm gonna go." She stood abruptly, cutting off his words.

Sighing, he stood beside her. "Listen, Bones... I won't be able to call often, but if you need anything, anything at all, Cullen will be able to get a message to me, and I'll call as soon as I can."

"Okay." She paused. "I...goodbye."

Booth was about to reply when suddenly, she was in his arms, holding him as if she would never let him go. He held her, his hands comfortingly rubbing her back, trying to fight back his tears. Pulling her closer, he tried to commit to memory the scent of her, the feel of her in his arms.

Brennan closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She wanted to be strong, had to be strong, for her and for him, but it was so hard. Since she was 15 years old, the only place she had ever felt truly safe and comforted was in his arms. She needed him, more than she had ever wanted to admit, and all she wanted to do was stay here, in his arms, forever. Instead, gathering all her courage, she pulled away. Turning quickly, hiding the tears that were now spilling down her cheeks, she made her way quickly across the room and out the door, never looking back.

Booth watched her go, feeling the same despair he had felt when he had watched Parker leave, and he knew that somehow, someway, he had to find a way to make it back. They both needed him, just as much as he needed them, and he couldn't let them down.

Present

The persistant knock finally penetrated his thoughts, and he looked up, startled. Making his way over to the door, he pulled it open, his surprise evident as he saw her standing there. "Bones?" She just stood there, staring at him, and as he looked into her eyes, he saw the sadness that he had glimpsed earlier, but behind that, he saw longing, a need that he knew was mirrored in his own. "Temperance?"

Shaking her head, she stepped hesitantly into the apartment and shut the door behind her, her eyes never leaving his. Wordlessly she lifted her arm, her fingers lightly tracing his jawbone. "Booth," she whispered.

Booth's skin burned at her touch. Unconciously he moved closer, and her eyes closed as his head lowered and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. His hands came up to cup her face, his thumbs gently stroking her temples as he deepened the kiss.

Brennan moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around him as his tongue teased her lips, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth to him, their tongues meeting, and she shivered at the sensations.

He pulled her to him, his body pressing against hers, as his passion grew. In the back of his mind he knew he should stop, but he also knew that it was too late. They both needed this. The passion that had been building for two years had finally broken free, and there was no turning back now.

Still, he pulled back as he felt her hands fumbling with the button of his jeans. Taking her small hands in his, he searched her face, looking for any sign of indecision, any indication that she didn't want this, but he found none.

She seemed to know what he was silently asking, and she shook her head. Pulling her hands from his, she reached up and slid her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

All his reservations left him. He knew that whatever happened tonight, there would be no regrets in the morning. His arms snaked around her, his hands moving up her back and tangling in her hair, kissing her until they were both breathless. His lips left hers to trail kisses down her jawbone, until he reached the curve of her neck. He kissed and licked the tender flesh, and her head fell back to give him better access.

Her hands were moving over his body, reaching under his t-shirt, stroking the hard flesh, and he inhaled sharply at her touch. He pulled back, and in one quick motion, she had his shirt over his head. His mouth again found hers as his fingers worked deftly at the buttons of her blouse. She moaned as he undid the last button, pulling open the folds of fabric and running his fingers lightly over her skin.

Pulling back, he gazed at her for a moment, the lacy black bra covering her milky white breasts, then slowly reached around and unfastened it. "Beautiful," he whispered. He pulled her to him, their bodies touching, skin to skin. Heat flooded through him, and it felt as if his body was on fire. His lips captured hers once again as they made their way to the bedroom, scattering the remainder of their clothes on the way.

Dropping to the bed, he ran his hands over her body, gently kneading her breasts, before moving down to slip his fingers inside her. She cried out, her body jerking as pleasure shot through her. His lips continued to caress her skin, kissing and licking everywhere until her body was screaming for release. "Seeley," she whispered.

The sound of his name on her lips almost drove him over the edge. Positioning himself above her, he entered her, groaning at the feel of her, tight, hot and wet, ready for him. He paused for a moment, fighting for control, then started moving inside her.

She clutched his back, meeting him thrust for thrust, her lips kissing his neck, nibbling his ear. She felt the pleasure building, and she let out a low moan, then cried out as the orgasm ripped through her.

Booth felt her body tighten around him, and he couldn't hold back any longer. His body exploded in pleasure. Spent, he collapsed on the bed and pulled her to him, holding her and stroking her back until their breathing returned to normal.

Sighing, Brennan curled up beside him, content. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body beside her, until sleep finally claimed her.

If the first time had been fierce and passionate, the second was slow and tender, and afterword he held her, kissing away the tears that had finally escaped. The next time she woke, he was gone and she was alone in the bed, her only companion the St. Christopher medal lying on his pillow.

BBB

**OMG! I hate writing smut, I suck at it, but anywhoo...there u go! Geez, one of these days I'm gonna learn!**

**Anywhooo...let me know what u think! Musie loves reviews! Oh, and yeah, she loves cookies, too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, for those of you that know me, (and when I say 'know', I mean those who have to listen to me ramble night after night on the nonsense thread and ihbfc), I think you will get a ittle kick out of my little reference in this chapter, especially DDC and luli. Oh, and luli, I'm certainly not comparing you to Brennan, unless of course you think it's flattering, then of course I meant it! lol! (I know, I know, I'm sucking up to the attorney, but you never know when I might need one, especially at the rate I'm going)!**

**Anywhooo, this chapter is dedicated to all my friends at they abyy: willi, DDC, kiki, red, puppet, kasper, luli, sany, poly, loony, fab, ana, cari, cheesy, harhar, and anyone else I forgot!! Without all of you, I would have gotten this chapter posted a lot sooner! lol!**

BBB

Brennan sighed and threw the pen down on the desk, frustration evident in her features. Anxiety, combined with the sleepless nights of the past week was causing her to be irritable, not only with herself, but with the squints, and especially with her 'partner', Agent Roberts. He might be a good agent, but compared to Booth...

Her thoughts trailed off. Booth. He was there, in her thoughts, most of the day, and of course at night, as she tossed and turned, waiting for sleep to come. Images of his touch, his kiss, always there, both comforting her and tormenting her. Work was her only escape. When she was in the lab, focusing on the bones of some unknown victim, her attention never wavered.

She missed him, missed his smile, his wit. Missed their constant banter. Hell, she even missed him calling her 'Bones'. He had pushed his way into her life, and now she had no idea what she would do without him. It had only been a week, but it semed like a lifetime. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through nine months.

"Sweetie?"

Brennan looked up and saw Angela standing in the doorway watching her, her eyes clouded with concern. "Hey, Ang." She sat back. "I'm fine."

Angela looked at her friend. She could see the exhaustion, and she knew she was anything but fine. "I didn't ask."

Brennan shook her head. "No, but you were going to."

"Bren." Angela walked in and sat down across from her. "I know you haven't been sleeping, sweetie. And I also know you've been staying here even later than usual..."

Brennan bit back a retort. She knew Angela was just worried about her. She meant well, it was just...she hated feeling so...needy. "I just want to finish this, then I'll go. I promise."

Angela just nodded. She knew Bren wasn't gonna talk to her until she was ready. "Okay. Well, if you need anything, just call me." She stood and made her way to the door.

"Ang?"

She paused and turned back.

"I'm sorry. I...I really appreciate the offer. I really do."

Angela nodded. "You're still coming over for dinner tomorrow night, right?"

Brennan smiled. "I wouldn't miss it." She watched as her friend walked away, before turning back to the piece of paper on the desk. She had written essays and thesis', numerous anthropology articles, and three best selling novels, but it was a stupid letter that was giving her more problems than anything she'd ever written.

She glanced down at the discarded pages. 'Dear Seeley'. 'Seeley'. Dear Booth'. That's as far as she had gotten on any of them. She didn't know what to say. 'How are you?' He was in a war torn country, sent there to kill people, how good could he be? 'I miss you?' She did, of course, but did she really want to stir that up? And then there was that night...

She didn't know if she should bring it up. She just didn't think she could talk about something that meant so much to her in a letter.

Sighing, she leaned back and rubbed a hand over her eyes. She hadn't even told Angela about that night. She hated keeping things from her, but it was just too personal, her emotions were too raw.

Finally deciding to let it go, she picked up her pen and a fresh sheet of paper.

'Booth,

I hope Agent Roberts is a good friend, because his FBI skills leave a lot to be desired. Yesterday, he brought me a case...'

As she wrote, her heart seemed to feel just a bit lighter. Her decision not to bring up their night together seemed to be the right one. Booth didn't need the distraction, and she felt that their relationship, however it might now be defined, deserved more than a passing mention in a letter. They'd deal with it when he came back.

Not writing about it, however, did nothing to stop her thoughts from drifting back, remembering. Waking up without him. Feeling empty, feeling alone...

1 Week Earlier

Brennan sat up in the bed, looking around the empty room. The contentment tht she had felt upon waking had quickly turned to despair as she realized he was gone.

Gone was his annoyingly cheerful presence at her door every morning, coffee and bagels in hand. The late night dinners. The conversations, the bickering. Gone was that damn charm smile that made her heart flutter and could make her do just about anything. Guy hugs. She hadn't realized until now, when he was gone, just how much he brought to her life.

She slipped out of the bed, grabbing one of his t-shirts and pulling it on. Images from the night before flashed through her mind. Every touch, every kiss was etched in her memory.

She clutched the St. Christopher medal in her hand, as if it were some sort of talisman, as if it could comfort her and bring him home safely.

Her rational mind knew that wasn't possible, but in her heart...oh, her heart wanted to believe it, believe that he had left behind a piece of him for her to cling to.

Shaking her head, she walked slowly out of the room and down the hall. Passing Parker's room, she paused in the doorway, gazing around at the brightly painted walls, the dinosaur curtains on the window matching the comforter on the bed.

Her eyes found their way to the bookshelf. Coloring books were stacked neatly on the bottom shelf, crayons and markers close by. And books, hundreds of books on every possible subject lined the shelves.

She smiled as her eyes fell on the Dr. Suess books lined neatly on the top shelf. Booth had been incredulous when she had told him that she had never read one, and had insisted she sit and listen as he read 'Fox in Socks' to Parker one night a few weeks ago. She still didn't see the attraction, but Parker had loved it, and Booth had seemed to have fun reading it faster and faster, until Parker had been giggling uncontrollably.

Her heart twisted as she thought of how much Parker would miss his father, not to mention how badly Booth would miss his son.

Turning slowly, she walked out into the living room. Blushing slightly at the memories that were flooding her mind, she quietly collected her scattered clothing and slipped them on. Finally, she lifted the gold chain and dropped the medal around her neck. The gold felt cool against her skin.

Taking a deep breath, getting her emotions in check, she took one more look around, then turned and left, softly closing the door behind her. The waiting had begun.

**Okay, thanks so much to all my reviewers, u guys are awesome! Let me know what u think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry all, I was not completely happy with this chapter when I reread it, so it took me a bit longer than I thought! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you guys really rock!**

BBB

Booth folded the letter and lay back down on the cot. Outside, the occasional crack of gunfire could be heard, blending with the shouts and laughter of the men, but he blocked it out. After a while here, even the noise of the base couldn't drown out the thoughts that consumed his mind.

His thoughts, as always when he was alone, were on her. When he was out in the field, stalking his target, he was totally focused, his mind concentrating on the task, but otherwise...

It had been three months. Three months, but he could still close his eyes and see her face, remember every detail. The touch of her fingers on his skin, the taste of her lips. Her tears. That had been the worst. His Bones, always so strong, so brave. He could count on one hand the number of times she had allowed herself to cry, and to know that he had been the cause of her pain was almost more than he could bear.

She had written letters, one a week faithfully, but she had never brought up that night. They were always full of stories of her disastrous adventures with Roberts, tales of Hodgins' and Zach's latest expirements, Angela's attempts to locate her husband. And always, rational, reasonable conclusions of mundane, everyday problems. You could always count on Bones for at least one anthropological inevitability.

His letters too had been lighthearted. He didn't want to burden her with the actuality of this place. The emptiness, the weariness, not just of his body, but of his soul as well. And he had taken her lead, not mentioning their night together. If there was one thing he knew about her, it was that she dealt with things in her own way, and it was best sometimes to just let her. There would be time enough to talk when he returned.

He turned toward the wall, to the ragged calendar hanging there. 169 days to go. The last 95 days were each carefully marked off. Each day, unless he was out on assignment, he marked another day off the calendar, one day closer to home, to his son. To her. The days and nights spent away from the base, tracking a target, would be spent in silent contemplation, and when he returned, he would immediately mark off the days, drawing strength from the growing number of x's there.

A burst of laughter erupted from outside the building, momentarily startling him out of his thoughts. It was hard to find anything to laugh at in the God forsaken place, so the unit usually tried to lighten things up and make their own entertainment.

"Booth?"

Booth sighed and sat up, glancing around in the darkness. "Hey Connors." Ryan Connors was a young kid, here on his first tour, and he had latched onto Booth, looking up to the older soldier with something akin to hero worship. Booth was hard on him, but he actually kind of liked the kid. He reminded him a bit of Zach.

"Thinking of your 'partner' again?"

Booth sighed again. It was something of a game to the unit, teasing him about her. At least they didn't call her Bones anymore. They learned quickly. "What do you need, kid?"

Connors smiled at the exasperation in Booth's voice, then his expression quickly sobered. "I just heard Sgt. Johnson talking about another special assignment."

Booth's stomach clenched. God, he hated this. Hated being here, playing God. Hated killing men in the name of honor. It didn't matter that they deserved to die, that he was saving lives, that didn't make it any easier. "Thanks, kid."

Connors nodded and walked away, letting Booth alone once again with his thoughts. Laying down once more, he thought of her. Of how much he missed her. Closing his eyes, he could almost hear her voice...

3 days earlier

'Brennan."

Her voice was distracted, impatient, and he could picture her, sitting at her desk, poring over a file, or squinting at the computer screen, trying to write. He hadn't heard her voice in three months. Usually his infrequent and terribly short phone calls were to Parker, but he had wanted, no needed, to hear her voice. "Hey Bones."

Her breath caught. "Booth? Oh my God, is that you?"

Even through the horrible connection, he heard the emotion in her voice. "Yeah, it's me." Deliberately keeping his tone light, he couldn't resist joking with her. "Who did you think it would be?"

She almost smiled, her heart skipping a beat as she heard his voice. "I don't...I mean, I just..." She stopped. _great Brennan, now you're just stuttering!_ "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Bones." He hated lying to her, he was nowhere near fine, but he needed her to believe it. "Look, I don't have long, but I just wanted to...say hi." He knew that sounded lame, but what could he say? That he missed her? That he had woken this morning with a heavy heart and an undeniable need to hear her voice? He couldn't tell her, couldn't say those things. She didn't need the added burden. "So, are you still giving Roberts problems?"

"Booth..." She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to spare her the horror of that place, but she knew. She heard it in his voice, it was there, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Booth knew he had failed to keep his tone light. He didn't know why he had even thought he could hide anything from her, she knew him too well. "Look, Bones, I've gotta go."

"Wait!" She felt tears sting her eyes, and she brushed them away impatiently. "I...Booth, I just..." Once again she paused, not knowing what to say. "Goodbye, Seeley," she whispered.

Booth closed his eyes, letting her words was over him. "Goodbye, Temperance." The line went dead in his hands. "I miss you," he whispered, then put the phone down and slowly walked away, back into hell.

BBB

**Okay, still not quite happy with it, but whatever! I hope you'll enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry it took so long, but...well, you know, between the season premiere (WOO HOO), and the aby, I've been busy!! Thanks so much everyone, you are all so sweet, I really love you all!! Oh, and this is for cari! Sorry for the delay sweetie!**

BBB

Sighing, Brennan sat up in bed. It was no use. Another sleepless night. It had been like this since Booth had left. Sometimes she would come home so exhausted she fell right to sleep, but other times...like tonight, sleep just wouldn't come.

Flinging back the covers, she climbed out of bed, quickly changing into a tshirt and sweatpants. Making her way into the living room, she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys.

BBB'

Closing the door softly behind her, Brennan walked slowly into the apartment. As always, she experienced a mixture of sadness and comfort. It always seemed so empty without him, yet she still felt his presence everywhere. She could close her eyes and almost feel him, standing beside her, his lips softly touching hers. The feel of his hands as they slowly moved down her body. The comfort she felt in his arms. Sighing, she moved towards the bedroom.

For six months, whenever she couldn't sleep, she would be drawn here, to his apartment. Laying in his bed, breathing in his scent that still lingered on his pillow, she could finally relax, and sleep would come to her. She hated it, she knew it was a sign of weakness, but she couldn't help it.

She had come here the night he had left. Just to remember, she told herself. To deal with the fact that he was really gone. She hadn't meant to fall asleep there, it had just happened. The memories had come flooding back, and she had laid down, determined not to cry, and after what had seemed a lifetime, she had fallen asleep. She convinced herself that it wouldn't happen again.

Until the next time. It had been two weeks, two weeks of not sleeping, of tossing and turning, of finally succumbing only to dream of him, hurt, dying... And then she had found herself here, once again . After the fifth time, she had given up trying to fight it. She had always been so strong about everything else in her life, but about him, about this, she was weak.

She undressed slowly, then slipped on the t-shirt he had left there. The one that he had worn the night she had come to him, the night before he had left her. Climbing into the bed, she closed her eyes, clutching his pillow and willing sleep to come. Wishing she could pray, wishing the belief could come as easily to her as it did to a child...

Earlier that day

"Dr. Bones?"

The small, sad voice pulled Brennan from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw Parker in the doorway of her office, Rebecca standing behind him, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder. She wasn't surprised to see him, he had visited a number of times since Booth had left. It was as if he needed to be here, where his father spent so much of his time. "Hey Parker."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan." Rebecca's voice was apologetic. "He was a little down, and he wanted to come see you..."

"That's okay, Rebecca." She shook her head. "Really, I don't mind at all." Standing, she reached out her hand, and the little boy ran up to her.

Rebecca smiled and backed out of the office. "Thanks, Dr. Brennan. I'll just be in the lounge."

Parker, still silent, tugged Brennan's hand and led her over to the sofa. Brennan sat down, and he climbed up beside her. Usually when he visited, he would ask questions, tell her and all the rest of the squints about school, but this time, he just cuddled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her side. Brennan froze for a moment, then recovered quickly and pulled him closer. "Parker?"

"I miss my daddy," he whispered, and she felt tears sting her eyes at his words. He pulled his head back and looked up at her, his brown eyes fixed on her blue ones. It was like looking into his father's eyes.

"Oh, Parker..."

"I wanted to come see you, Dr. Bones, cuz I knew you would know. Daddy said that 'sides me, you were the one he was gonna miss the most, so..." He paused for a moment, then continued, his voice hopeful. "He's gonna come back soon, right Dr. Bones?"

Brennan's heart twisted at the little boys' words. She had no clue what to say. She wasn't good with children, hell, she wasn't good with people at all. Logically, she knew that there was a chance that Booth wouldn't return, but she couldn't tell this little boy that, the little boy that looked at her so trustingly. "I..."

He interuppted her before she had a chance to finish. "I'm afraid, Dr. Bones. Cuz my daddy's the greatest daddy in the world, and I know that Jesus takes all the good people to heaven. And I don't want him to take my daddy there." Parker once again buried his head into her, and she felt the wetness of his tears.

"He'll be back, Parker, I promise." Brennan didn't even remember thinking about the words, they just came pouring out of her, and she knew she had to believe it, had to make Parker believe it. "I swear, your daddy will never leave you."

Parker hugged her tighter. "Mama says I should pray, and I do, every night, just 'fore I go to bed." He sat back and wiped his tears away with his hand. "Will you pray with me, Dr. Bones? Cuz if I tell Jesus that I love my daddy, that he can't take him to heaven..."

Brennan watched as he bowed his head, the blonde curls falling over his forehead, and clasped his hands together. The tears finally spilled over as she heard his little voice, thick with tears...

"Dear Jesus, please make my daddy come back soon..."

BBB

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I felt as if we needed to hear a bit of Parker's view, so... Anywhoo, you know what to do!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, okay, I know, I am soooo bad!!! Gosh, I think musie just up and took a vacation! So sorry, all!! **

**So, anywhoo...I would say enjoy, but...**

BBB

The sun beat down on Booth as he sat, his back against the dilapidated shed. Two more hours until sunset. One more target, one more kill, then maybe he could get out of this god forsaken place.

He said a silent prayer that the next sixteen days would be quiet, no more killing, no more missions. Sixteen days, and he could finally hold his son again, finally get back to the living. Sixteen days until he could see her again...

He absentmindedly wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, before his glance wandered to the photograph he held, creased and faded from months in his pocket. Beautiful blue eyes stared up at him, eyes he could get lost in. She was staring at the camera, her look preoccupied, and if he had to guess, he would say that she had been writing or studying bones just before the picture had been taken.

Angela had slipped it into his pocket the night before he had left. Not that he needed it. All he needed to do was close his eyes, and he could see her face. Every line, every detail was etched in his memory, even after all this time.

He gently traced the line of her face with his finger. He could almost feel her soft skin. Sighing, he put the picture back in his pocket and reached for the water bottle beside him. Taking a drink, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Sixteen more days...

BBB

Booth stood frozen, all his concentration on the man in the crosshairs of the rifle. Nothing penetrated his thoughts, not the approaching darkness, nor the feel of the beads of sweat rolling down his temple.

Pulling in a silent breath, he squeezed the trigger, watching as the man fell, hearing the outraged cry of the mercenaries with him. Lowering the rifle, he let his breath out slowly, then stood, turning. He had one second of warning, before he felt the pain flash through him and everything went black.

BBB

Brennan sat in her office, trying to force herself to concentrate on the letter to Booth, but her thoughts kept straying. Logically she knew that he was busy, that things were so unpredictable over there, but he had sent her one letter a week faithfully for almost 9 months, even if it had only been a few sentences. Now it had been 12 days since his last letter, and she couldn't help but worry.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She looked up, startled to hear the voice here in her office. Her heart seemed to stop, and for a moment it was as if she couldn't breathe as she stared into the eyes of Assistant Director Cullen, Booth's boss. Standing, her pulse now racing wildly, she took a deep breath.

Cullen stood there for a few moments, waiting for her to say something, anything, but she was quiet, her eyes searching his face. He had worked for the bureau for 28 years, and he given hundreds of families the devastating news of loss, but this...as he looked into her eyes, this seemed the hardest thing he'd ever done. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan's mouth went dry. "Booth..." she whispered.

"He's missing." He took a deep breath, seeing the confusion in her intense gaze. "No one has seen him since he left on his last mission."

Brennan's stomach twisted, even as hope dawned in her. He wasn't dead, just missing. "How long?"

"Almost two weeks ago. The army...they waited to contact his family..." He paused for a moment, then went on. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but they have found no trace of him."

He held out his arms, and her gaze flickered to the small box he held. "What..."

"They're letters. They were...addressed to you, they felt you should have them..." His voice trailed off as his eyes searched her face.

She looked up at him again. "I don't...he can't be..." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Thank you for telling me."

She closed her eyes, making no move to take the box from his outstretched hands. Gently he sat it on the end of her desk. "If there's anything I can do...anything at all..."

She shook her head mutely, her eyes still closed, and he understood. There was nothing he could do. Turning, he made his way out of the office.

Brennan stood there for a moment before opening her eyes. She watched him walk across the lab, saw him stop to talk to Angela. Her legs seemed to fail her then, and she collapsed into her chair, her heart pounding, desperately blinking back the tears that threatened her vision. This was not happening. He was coming home in a week, one week, and she couldn't let herself believe anything else.

Her hand came up and sought out the Saint Christopher medal at her neck. She had to believe, he had left this for her, as a promise, she had to have faith that he would come back to her...

BBB

**Okay, there you go, finally! Geez, that seemed to take forever! And I promise I will not leave you hanging long this time...please hold off on the tuna and purple monkeys!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry, I wanted to post this this morning, but the stupid power went out...Anywhoo, thanks to everyone for your reviews, u guys rock!! I'm not that happy about this chapter, but...**

BBB

"Sweetie, it's late." Angela paused in the doorway of Brennan's office. "Why don't you go home?"

Brennan looked up from the file she had been staring at for the past half hour. "I need to get this done, Angela."

Angela walked into the office and sat down across from her. She had been worried about her friend since Cullen had delivered the devastating news of Booth's disappearance a week ago. "Bren..."

"Please don't say it, Ang." Brennan sighed and sat back in her chair. She appreciated the concern, she really did, but she was so tired of everyone asking her if she was all right. Tired of defending herself, of saying 'I'm fine' over and over again. Tired of everyone treating her as if she were some kind of fragile doll that was in danger of breaking. Agent Roberts wouldn't even take her with him to question witnesses anymore.

They just didn't seem to understand...Booth would be back. She had to believe that...

Angela sighed. She knew Brennan hated that she worried, but she couldn't help it. She had been so...calm after Cullen had left, so cold and distant. "I just wish you would talk to me, sweetie."

"About what? I told you..."

"I know what you told me." She leaned forward across the desk, and caught her friend's eye. "It's been nine months, Bren. Nine months, and you have told me again and again that you're fine, that everything's okay. But you haven't once told me what you were feeling."

"I..."

"I know how much Booth meant...means to you. More than either of you ever wanted to admit." She stood and paced the floor, frustrated. "You can say you're just friends, but I know the truth."

"You're right."

"I mean, anyone can see it, but you're so stubborn, you..." Angela's voice trailed off as she realized what she had said. Turning, she looked at her incredulously. "Wait...what?"

Closing the file, Brennan stood. "Look, Ang...you're right. I..." She took a deep breath. "Booth and I…we're more than friends, I do know that." Angela was looking at her, a knowing look in her eyes, and she hurried on. "And I know you're worried about me, but I promise, I'll be okay. When Booth comes back…."

"Oh, sweetie…"

Grabbing her bag and keys, she headed for the door. "Look, we'll talk later, okay? I just….I have to go."

Brennan rushed out, not seeing the look Angela cast in her direction as she left. She had wanted to tell her, but she still wasn't ready. She blinked back the tears that always seemed so close to the surface, ever since she had learned that Booth was missing. The day her world had started to crumble. Angela had insisted she go home that day as well……

BBB

Brennan was numb. She couldn't think, couldn't feel. Cullen's words kept echoing through her mind, and she kept pushing them away. Booth was fine. He had to be…

She walked through the apartment in a daze, the box of letters forgotten on the coffee table as she desperately tried to fight the fear that was creeping up inside her. It felt like a dream….more like a nightmare that she couldn't wake from.

Making her way into the bedroom, she sat down on the bed, feeling his presence, as always. "Please," she whispered, not even realizing she had said anything. Fingering the medal around her neck, she lay down and pulled her knees to her chest. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget everything, but all she could see was his face….battered, bruised, his eyes cold and dead….

Clutching his pillow to her, she finally felt the hot sting of tears, and she let go, her body wracked with sobs. And even as she cried, she heard herself, praying to a God she didn't believe in, to bring him back to her.

BBB

**Okay, so, I promise, on Booth's hot body, that I will have the next chapter up by the weekend, I've already started it! Thanks everyone for sticking with me through musie's little tantrums…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so...here it is, finally...I am so terribly sorry, I really have no excuse except to say that I have been uninspired. But thanks to my sweet DDC, to whom I am dedicating this chapter, I have kicked my muse's ass, and finished the damn thing! (Actually, I kicked my own ass...)**

**Thanks so much to all who have read and reviewed, and for being so patient!**

BBB

Booth opened his eyes slowly, trying to orient himself in the darkness. A moan escaped his lips as he turned his head, pain shooting through his body. The ground felt rough beneath him, and the smell of damp earth permeated the air.

The beatings had slowly gotten worse, the times he was conscious were getting further and further apart. His body was covered in welts and bruises. He was fading fast, and he knew if he didn't do something, he wasn't going to make it much longer. Fear welled up in him, fear of dying, fear of leaving his son. And fear of breaking his promise, to the one woman who mattered the most, the one woman he couldn't bear to hurt.

He struggled to rise, pulling himself up and propping against the wall, his mind on one thing; escape. Feeling along the wall in the darkness, he finally found his way to the door. Desperation fueling him, and fighting against the pain, he grasped the knob, his heart leaping as he felt it turn in his grip, until he realized it was being pulled open... Throwing his hand up to cover his eyes from the glare of the lamp his captors held, Booth groaned in frustration and pain. He made an attempt to escape, but he was too weak, and he was easily overpowered and thrown back into the room.

His head hit the floor, and pain ripped through him. The last thing he saw before succombing to the darkness, was the image of her face, her cheeks stained with tears...

BBB

Brennan swore and snapped the phone shut, then collapsed on the sofa. She had been on hold for forty minutes, until she finally got a live person, that could tell her nothing except the same thing they had been saying for the past two weeks. There was no news of Booth, they were doing everything they could, have a nice day...

She fought the urge to throw something. Booth had been missing for almost three weeks. She knew what everyone thought, but she refused to give up. She would not believe that he was gone. It just wasn't possible.

Looking around the room, her eyes caught the box of letters that Cullen had given her, still sitting in the same spot on the coffee table. She hadn't been back to his apartment since the night she had learned he was missing, and now that she was here...

Reaching for the box, she picked it up, placing it on her lap. She sat there, staring down at it, not wanting to open it, yet not being able to put it away. The urge was strong to open it, to see the familiar handwriting, to read his last words to her...no, she wasn't going to think that way. Booth would not give up. He was strong, and he would be back...

Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted the lid of the box and reached in, pulling out a packet of letters, held together by a thin rubber band. The top envelope bore his name, and she realized these were the letters she had written him...once a week faithfully for eight and a half months.

Gently laying the letters on the sofa beside her, she glanced back down into the box. Another packet of letters lay there, again bound by a rubber band, the top one addressed to her, in Booth's precise handwriting. Hesitantly, she ran her fingers over her name, then gently slipped the envelope from the band.

Pulse racing and stomach clenching, she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter...

Temperance,

It's only been eight hours since I woke up with you in my arms, but it already seems a lifetime ago. I can only imagine what the next nine months will be, with only the memory of you to keep me company. Waking up with you was like heaven, and if it was up to me, I never would have left.

I've been through so many hard times in my life, but walking out the door and leaving you this morning was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I'll carry the memory of last night with me, close to my heart, wherever I go.

Please know that I will do everything in my power to keep my promise and come back to you, but if for some reason I can't, I want you to know that I love you. I love your eyes, the way they darken in concentration when you're working, the way they light up when you make the connection, and solve the mystery hidden in the bones I bring you. I love your strength, and your compassion. And I love that you are so socially clueless when it comes to pop culture, but you can leave me completely lost when you start using your scientific terms and spout off your anthropological inevitabilities.

I love everything about you, but it took me leaving to realize it. To realize that I've loved you for so long, but was too afraid to admit it, even to myself. I was too afraid, too afraid of getting hurt, or losing what we had. Too afraid of hurting you.

But I know now that life is too short for regrets. If I'm able, I'll tell you this in person, but if I can't, please remember that I loved you with my last breath. I know you don't believe in God, or in heaven, but I do, and I believe that someday, somehow, I will see you again.

Love, Seeley

She had thought she had cried all the tears she had left, but it seemed she was wrong, as the last of his words blurred, and she felt the wetness of the tears sliding down her cheeks...

BBB

**Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed it...I think most of the problems I had with this chapter came from the letter...please let me know what you thought, was it too sappy? Anywhoo...I hope to have the next chapter up within the next few days, but I won't promise, cuz I don't seem to keep them anyway...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, all, sorry about the wait, but I'm really glad I was able to get this chapter up before the road trip! Thanks so much to everyone, I've been very busy, and haven't been able to respond to each review, but please know that I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

BBB

Angela poked her head into Brennan's office. "Hey sweetie."

Brennan looked up from the computer, where she was struggling to write her next chapter. "Hey Ang." Noticing her friend was in her coat, she was surprised to see how late it was. "You're leaving?"

Angela walked into the room. "Yes, and I had hoped I could persuade you to come along." Seeing that Brennan was about to protest, she went on. "Come on, sweetie. It's Friday night, and you've been working late every night since…" Her voice trailed off, reluctant to finish the sentence.

Sitting back in her chair, Brennan stretched, her muscles stiff from sitting so long. "Angela, I'm fine." She caught her friend's gaze, silently pleading with her to understand. "I really appreciate your concern, though."

Angela sighed. "Okay." Booth had been missing for a month, and while Angela was still concerned for Brennan, she seemed to be dealing with it much better than she had that first week.

Turning to go, she gave it one more try. "But if you change your mind, Hodgins and I will be at Sid's."

"Thanks Ang." Brennan watched her go, then turned back to the computer. She had been trying to write a love scene between Andy and Kathy, but all she could think of was Booth, and the night they had spent together. It had been ten months ago, now, but if she closed her eyes, she could still see him, as if it were only yesterday.

Unconsciously her hand moved to her throat, absently fingering the medal lying there. She still hadn't heard any news, and now they wouldn't even take her calls. She had to resort to leaving messages, but she refused to give up, refused to believe he was really gone.

She had gone through every letter he had written, each one filled with sweet words and professions of love for her. And as always, the underlying pain and stress this mission was causing him. Every letter broke her heart.

She hadn't known what would happen when he finally came home. She had deliberately kept her letters light, friendly, because she hadn't known how she would handle it, this change in their relationship, but now… She wished he were here, so she could tell him everything that was in her heart, everything she had never been able to say.

Sighing, she shut down her computer. Maybe Angela was right, and she could use a night out. Picking up a report she had to return to Zach, she made her way out of the office. Crossing the lab, her attention was focused on the report, until a slight movement startled her.

Looking up, her breath caught and her heart seemed to stop. The report slipped unnoticed out of her nerveless fingers as she stared at the figure standing across the lab. He was thinner, and there was a faint bruise running along one cheek, but it was unmistakably Booth. She stood for a moment, frozen, until her paralysis broke, and she ran to him.

Booth barely had time to drop his duffle bag before she was in his arms, her lips on his. He pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He hadn't known what to expect, how she would react, but now that he was finally here…

God, he had missed her. Her letters and Parker's had been all that had gotten him through the long months, and the memory of her kiss, her touch, had sustained him through the past few weeks. He hadn't dared to hope that she missed him as much as he missed her, but her response erased all doubts from his mind.

She pulled back, burying her head in his chest, her arms holding him as if she would never let go. He held her, rubbing her back, until he felt the wetness of her tears. Pulling back, he lifted her chin. "Hey, Temperance." He gently brushed away her tears. "Don't cry, I'm here…"

Brennan looked up at him. "I thought…" She paused, hearing her voice crack, and she took a deep breath, trying to gain control. "How did you…"

"Shhh" He placed a finger over her lips to stop her words. "Later." He kissed her softly.

"I just can't believe you're here." She felt the tears form in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"I was going to call, but I had to see you. I couldn't wait." Pulling her into his arms once more, he fought back his own tears. "I missed you," he whispered. "You and Parker…"

At the mention of his son's name, Brennan stiffened in his arms. "Oh, God, Booth!" She stepped away. "You should be with Parker, not here with me! He's been so worried about you…"

"I talked to him already." Reaching out, he brushed a finger down her cheek. "He's in New York, visiting Rebecca's parents. I'll see him tomorrow night when he gets home." He smiled slightly, and Brennan felt herself reacting, as she always did, to that damn charm smile. "I am kind of tired, though."

"Oh, of course." Brennan moved away, but his hand on her arm stopped her movement.

"I was kind of hoping you could give me a ride… I just had the cab drop me off here…"

Looking up into his eyes, she saw the question there. He was back, and now it was time to make a decision…to figure out just where they were going. But that was for later. Right now, it was enough that he was here…he had kept his promise to her, and had come back to her. Smiling, she turned toward her office. "Just let me get my keys."

BBB

**Okay, I hope you are all satisfied that I didn't kill my Boothy Boo! Those of you that know me know that I would NEVER do that! Lol! And sorry to stop it right there, but…all will be revealed in the next chapter! ****Which btw, won't be up till we get back from our road trip!**** Boston College, here we come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, finally! As promised, here is the next chapter, and I hope there is enough fluff for all of you! Sorry, but the smut was getting really hard to write, and I wanted to post the chapter, so you will have to wait for the last chapter, but I promise, you will have the smut! **

BBB

The ride to Booth's apartment was spent in silence, Brennan casting furtive glances his way every few minutes, trying to assure herself that he was really there. A few times their eyes met, and she smiled nervously and looked away. She didn't know what to say…she had gone over and over in her head a thousand times exactly what she would say when he made it back, but now that he was here…

She quietly followed behind as he made his way through the lobby and into the elevator. Her eyes once again searched his face as he stood beside her, and her heart broke anew as she took in his haggard appearance. He was thinner, his hair cut short, and his face was drawn and tense, but it was his eyes that drew her…his eyes were haunted. Haunted with the things he had seen and done, and she didn't know how to fix it, to take away that look, and to replace it with the slightly sarcastic, humorous and sometimes childish delight that always seemed to sparkle in their depths.

Booth allowed her to unlock the door to his apartment, then followed her inside. Dropping his bag to the floor, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her into his arms, needing to feel her, to hold her. She went willingly, her arms wrapping around him tightly. The horrors he had dealt with the past few weeks still ran through his mind, and he buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent, trying to chase away all the demons that plagued him.

Brennan held on to him, feeling his body slowly relax in her arms. Wordlessly, she led him to the sofa, sitting and pulling him down with her. He sat back, and she leaned against him, laying her head down on his chest and once again wrapping her arms around him.

Sighing, Booth closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was exhausted, physically and mentally, and he felt like he could stay this way forever.

They sat that way, each taking comfort in the others arms, both silent except for the beating of their hearts.

BBB

Booth woke to the warmth of the sunlight bathing his face. Turning his head, he looked down at Brennan, her head resting lightly on his chest, one arm snaked around his back, the other curled up beside her face. He sat there for a few minutes, content with just watching her, and he quietly thanked God that he had been able to keep his promise, and come back to her.

Not wanting to wake her, he gently shifted her weight off him and lay her down on the sofa, wincing at the slight twinge of pain from the recently broken ribs he had suffered at the hands of his captors. She sighed but didn't wake, and he laid the blanket that was lying at the end of the sofa over her. Rising, he grabbed his bag and made his way down the hall and into the bedroom.

BBB

Brennan slowly opened her eyes, a slow feeling of contentment washing over her. She sighed, sitting up and stretching before the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. Seeing Booth in the lab, the relief she had felt; the kiss. Coming back here, and falling asleep in his arms…

She stood suddenly, her contentment turning to fear as she realized she was alone. It couldn't have been a dream… Her heart beating loudly in her chest, Brennan made her way down the hall to his bedroom.

She paused in the doorway. Booth was standing by the bed, his back to her, the box of letters in his hands. "Booth…"

He turned to her, and for once she couldn't read the expression in his deep brown eyes. "I never meant for you to read these."

His words tore at her heart. "They…they sent your things home. Since the letters were addressed to me…" Her voice was soft, but inside, she felt her heart break. "I thought that you wrote them to me…"

"Temperance…" He made his way to her. "I meant everything I wrote to you. I just never wanted you to have to read them." His hand reached up and gently brushed her face. "I…I wanted to tell you in person. To look into your eyes, to see your face when I told you that I love you. To make sure you knew just how much I need you."

Her face softened at his words, and her eyes involuntarily filled with tears. "Booth, I…"

His hand slid down her arm, and he took her hand, slowly pulling her closer. "I never wanted to admit it…these feelings I had for you. For two years, I fought it, denied the attraction that was always there, close to the surface. Then I had to leave, and you came to me…" His voice trailed off.

Brennan looked at him for a moment, then brushed her tears away and moved toward the bedside table. Pulling the drawer open, she reached in and pulled out a leather bound journal. She turned back and wordlessly handed it to him.

"What is this?" Booth looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "I don't understand…"

"I'm not good at this. I…I don't know how to express my feelings…at least not face to face. I'm much better at the written word." She gestured toward the journal. "I wrote it down….everything, since you've been gone. I want you to read it."

"Temperance…"

She shook her head. "I need you to know. I tried to tell you, when I came here that night, the night you left…"

"Shhh." Booth placed his fingers on her lips to silence her. "You don't have to say anything."

Brennan shook her head. "Yes…I do." She turned away, unable to look at him. "I have to say this. I should have said it a long time ago."

Her voice was so quiet, he almost didn't hear the words. "Temperance…"

She took a deep breath, then turned back to him. "I…" She willed the words to come to her, but she just couldn't say them. "This is why I wanted you to read the journal…"

Laying the journal on the bedside table, Booth reached for her once more, pulling her close. "I know," he whispered, lightly touching his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft, sweet, but she felt the love and passion in that gentle kiss. Pulling back slightly, she looked up into his eyes, and in them she found the courage to say the words she never thought she would ever say to anyone again. "I love you," she whispered.

Booth felt his heart soar at her words, and all the pain and anguish of the past ten months were washed away, and all that was left was a feeling of contentment. He opened his mouth to repeat the words back to her, but before he could speak, her lips were on his, her hands sliding up his back and around his neck, pulling him closer, and he lost himself in her arms.

BBB

**Okay, sorry to stop there, but as I said, I am having problems with the smut, and I didn't want you to wait any longer….you've all been so wonderfully patient! I have already started the next, and last chapter, and it has smut, so just be patient for a bit longer! I love you all, and thanks so much for all your reviews, it's been awesome, and a bit overwhelming! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know…finally! I have no excuse, and I'm so sorry to have kept everyone waiting. And sorry, the smut is not really smutty, but I hope you like it anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, even with all the delays in posting, and thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, you all ROCK!!**

BBB

Brennan lay in Booth's arms, listening to the comforting sound of his steady breathing. Everything still felt like a dream; from the moment, ten months ago, when he had told her he was leaving, to the night he left, to now. And all the months in between. She hadn't realized till now, when he was finally back home, that she hadn't really been living these past ten months…she had only been existing. But now that he was here…

"I almost broke my promise."

The words were spoken softly, yet Brennan was startled, not only because she had thought he had been asleep, but because of his voice…flat, emotionless. It scared her, and she instinctively tightened her arms around him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to hear, but knowing she had to, knowing that he had to tell her, if only to chase away the demons that haunted him. She hated psychology, but she knew he had to do this.

"I got careless." Booth took a deep breath, fighting to keep his voice steady. "It was the last one, the last mission. The last nightmare, then I could come home; to you, and to Parker. I took aim…everything went off perfectly….until I turned…" His voice cracked, and he swallowed hard, willing himself to go on.

Brennan lay still, waiting, holding her breath, and after a minute, he continued.

"Actually, I was lucky. They wanted information from me before…" He felt her shiver, and he pulled her closer. "Things I didn't know, but…"

Brennan listened as he described the horrors he had endured. She knew he wasn't telling her everything, he was trying to spare her, but she knew. She heard it in his voice, saw it in his eyes when she turned to look at him.

"I was lucky…my unit was looking for me, and the captors weren't the greatest at being discreet… I never would have made it out on my own."

"They never told me anything…just that you were missing…" Her voice trailed off, and she blinked back the tears once more.

"Hey." Booth sat up and pulled her to him. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "I never wanted you to go through that."

"Me?" She pulled back and stared at him. "You were the one who was beaten, tortured…"

"Shhh." He leaned down and kissed away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "It's over. I'm here now." He pulled her close, and she felt his breath tickle her neck as he whispered the reassuring words. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again."

Her arms wrapped around him as he gently kissed her neck, and she shivered at the sensation. His hands slowly traveled down her body, caressing the soft flesh. "Seeley," she breathed, and his body was instantly hard at the sound of his name from her lips.

He laid her down on the bed, and she moaned as he moved his mouth, raining soft kisses down her body, his tongue trailing over the soft skin, ever so slowly, making her body sing with pleasure. She reached for him, wanting to touch him, to caress him, but he captured both her wrists in one of his hands, pinning them down on the bed above her head, and continued his sensuous assault.

Brennan lay on the bed, her head moving from side to side, moans escaping her, as Booth slowly, torturously teased her. His mouth was doing things to her, making her want him, more than she had ever wanted anyone, ever. She had never felt this way, and she wanted to tell him, to let him know, but she couldn't form a coherent thought.

Booth felt her body respond to him, and he released his grip on her wrists, immediately running his fingers lightly down her body. Her breathy moans and gasps of pleasure finally pushed him over the edge, and he raised his head, bringing his lips down on hers, and slipped inside her.

Brennan gasped as he entered her, slipping her arms around him and pulling him closer, as he moved inside her, slowly at first, then gradually increasing his speed. His lips moved against hers, and she opened her mouth to him, their tongues dancing.

Booth felt her body tighten around him, and he captured her cry with his lips as she came. It pushed him over the edge, and he collapsed on the bed beside her, spent, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him.

They lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, until their breathing returned to normal. Brennan finally broke the silence. "Booth?"

"Hmmm?"

"I missed you." She sighed. "I never wanted to need anyone, to depend on anyone again. But I do. I…need you." She tilted her head and looked up at him, into his eyes. "All this time, I tried to deny it, tried to tell myself that I could get by on my own."

"Temperance…"

"But it was a lie. I was just afraid."

"I know." He reached down, gently stroking her hair as her head lay on his chest.

"Stay with me?"

Booth tightened his arms around her. "Temperance, nothing will ever make me leave you again. I promise."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off into sleep. "I love you," she whispered, before sleep claimed her.

Smiling, Booth finally felt the weight of the past ten months lighten. "I love you too, Bones."

BBB

**OMG, I thought I would never get that done!! Thanks once again to all my faithful readers who are still with me…I love you all!! Once again, the ending is sappy, but hey, I'm all about the fluff!!**


End file.
